


Taste

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: “你就是那种就算做了一百次，也充满处男气息的家伙。”
Relationships: Kaimjou Touma/Suzushina Yuriko
Kudos: 1





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> →没羞没臊小情侣的雨后小故事（x）
> 
> →情人节快乐

百合子在浴室洗澡。上条当麻躺在床上，总是忍不住去看挂在房间里那套被雨淋湿的水手服。五分钟前它还湿漉漉地裹在百合子的身上，顺着她瘦削身体的曲线凹陷下去。他假装不知道将湿透布料顶起来一点点的突起是什么。

“希望铃科小姐下次能好好穿上内衣……虽然真空作为雨天的福利真的很棒，但是在两个人因为争论要不要打伞差点大打出手的情况下根本没有一点浪漫的感觉啊混蛋……”

他又看了一眼那罪恶的幻想源头，思春期少年被自己惊人的联想能力折磨得耳朵发烫。

“呜呜……”上条呻吟着，干脆把头埋进了枕头里，眼不见为净。

浴室的把手咔哒一声响，上条下意识转过头去，看见百合子赤脚走出来，光溜溜地，只披着一件他的夏季衬衫，一粒纽扣也没扣。

“刚刚只是不穿内衣，现在连内裤也不穿了，救命啊——”

上条大叫一声捂住双眼，听见啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声穿过狭窄的房间，一路靠近自己的床边，少年胯部一沉，百合子就这样跨坐在了他身上。

“视力挺好的嘛。”百合子带着三分嘲弄的声音在头顶响起，上条从指缝里看出去，放肆地敞开的衬衫基本上没有起到任何遮挡效果，少女胸前裸露的大片肌肤大刺刺撞进上条的眼睛里，在日光灯下白得晃眼。

两个人一样高，上条的衬衫本应更合身，然而百合子骨架纤细得病态，衬衫的肩线还是垮了下去。肋骨根根分明，撑起薄薄一层皮肤，看起来尤为脆弱。

他交叠着遮在眼前的手指将百合子的脸分割成数个不规则的碎片，包含着赤红虹膜和雪白睫毛的那一块碎片径直穿透了他本就脆弱不堪的防线，百合子透过指缝盯着他的眼睛，表情淡漠如同无色无味的落雨，然而视线却将上条紧紧缠绕起来，像是盘踞在洞窟里的龙执拗地据守着身下的奇珍异宝。

百合子露出个更像是野兽呲牙的笑，少女苍白的脸上裂开一道口子，上条从里面看见她尖尖的犬齿和湿润的舌尖。

“来做吧，童贞笨蛋。”

他们亲吻。鸟雀啄食的浅尝辄止，共生藤蔓的搅弄交缠。百合子的头发垂落下来，将上条的余光也关进铺天盖地的白色里。少女的眼睑半阖着，上条看见被雪白绒布包裹的名贵宝石，滚过雪白纸面的鲜红油彩，他在红色的琉璃镜里看见自己的倒影。他闭上眼，十指穿过少女柔软的发丝，掌根落在丝绸般的皮肤上。

百合子好像怕他逃跑一样，紧紧地攥住他的领子，用力得手背上都绷出了细细的经络。上条感到有点呼吸困难，也不知道是因为百合子熟练的舌头，还是因为紧绷的领口。

暂时得到餍足以后，百合子将嘴唇退开一点点，上条头晕脑胀地坐了起来。少年的脸上带着缺氧的红晕，大概因为刚刚和鲜红虹膜靠得太近而染了色。被野蛮搅弄过的舌头还是麻痹的，上条几乎忘记了怎么咬字，却还是口齿不清地辩解：

“虽然是笨蛋但是不是童贞——托你的福，上条先生已经脱离处男行列啦。”

“你就是那种就算做了一百次，也充满处男气息的家伙。”百合子一边低头摆弄着他的皮带一边说道。少女飞快地解开皮带的搭扣，扒下他的裤子，动作一气呵成，像是个熟练的罪犯。

雪白的脑袋埋了下去。上条在吮吸冰棒的声音里断断续续地呻吟起来。

上条觉得时间好像过去了一个世纪，又好像只是过了几秒。他的大脑一片混沌，直到百合子直起身来，用手背抹了抹嘴巴，表情就好像刚刚在公园里吹起一个长条气球——上条看着自己的胯间想，她确实吹起了一个长条气球。

“……啊。”少年看着百合子嘴边黏腻的残液，突然想起什么非常重要的事情。百合子闻声抬头看他，上条有些困窘地皱着眉：

“忘记准备套子了……”

百合子用一副早就料到了的表情回答。

“那种事情无所谓，反正我也无法受孕。别磨磨蹭蹭的，难道你要中途停下来吗。”

上条一时不知道要怎么回答前半句话。他将繁乱心绪抛在脑后，吻上少女的鼻尖。百合子抬起下颚，一口咬住了他的嘴唇。

那是一个心照不宣的信号。

上条抵着那个湿漉漉黏糊糊的入口，低声说道：“进去了哦。”

百合子皱着眉，好像又想到了什么讽刺的话，不过上条这次没有给她说出口的机会。狭窄温暖的腔道包围了他。

缺乏色素的身体连性器官都颜色寡淡，像是被雪掩埋的花朵。上条舔舐着少女的乳头，感受到它在舌尖渐渐膨胀，像是一粒小小的种子。他舔过尖端的孔洞，百合子立刻捏紧他的手腕颤抖起来。他等到怀里瘦削紧绷的身体一点点放松下来，开始小心地顶弄。

少年带着薄茧和旧伤的手顺着拱起的脊骨一寸寸按下去，将两人的身体贴合在一起。百合子的骨头轮廓仍清晰可见，但比起他们刚见面时要健康得多。第一次做的时候，上条被她的骨头硌得发疼，他不知所措地捏着百合子的腰，疑心她马上就要因为下一次碰撞而散架。然而百合子的身体放得很开，一副任由他摆弄的样子，上条触碰到一点对方深重的、他不知道缘由的信任，并被那份情绪坠住心脏。

他不止一次感受到百合子面朝自己打开脆弱的一面，他看见蚌壳中柔软的内脏，以及谁也没有见过的包裹在软肉中的珍珠。

而在更多的时候，百合子的语言比她的情绪顽固得多。上条看见少女好像在抗拒快感一样一声不吭，紧紧咬住了苍白的下唇，犬齿抵住的地方甚至渗出了血迹。

他轻轻用手指撬开百合子的嘴，将食指伸了进去。

“要咬就要我的吧。”上条说。

绵长的疼痛自手指蔓延开来，然而在交媾的快感中，痛感都变成了别样的刺激。百合子的舌头随着剧烈的喘息不断蹭过上条的指节，柔软又湿漉漉的触感和被犬齿刺破的疼痛混在一起，像是水溅入沸腾的油里。

百合子咬着他的食指，含含糊糊地骂着什么，这一点语言最后也变成了黏腻的呻吟。少女已经完全被打开了，刘海遮住了她的大半表情，雪白的发丝黏在脸颊上，上条只能看见她被喘息冲开的嘴。他们胡乱亲吻着，将彼此的嘴角和下巴弄得一片狼藉，床单在身下皱成一团，被他们愈发无法控制的动作和到处流淌的液体弄得更加不堪入目。

上条在快感超过阀值的眩晕中冲上顶峰。百合子瘫在床上剧烈喘息着，沾着生理泪水的眼眶通红，让她看起来更像一只发情的兔子。

上条把脑袋埋在瘦伶伶的兔子的胸口片刻，将快要睡着的兔子抱了起来。

“......干什么？！放我下来！”百合子挣扎起来，然而因为浑身脱力，只是毫无说服力地扭动了一下。

“抱你去洗澡。”上条托着她的腰腿，还唯恐天下不乱地掂了掂，“还是好轻，到底有没有在好好吃饭？”

“怎么不见你在做作业的时候这么精力充沛。”不断袭来的困意也没有堵住百合子刻薄的嘴，只是语气显得软绵绵的，效果类似小兔蹬后腿。

上条忍住笑意，推开浴室门。

“明天早上想吃什么？”

“肉。”

“真是显而易见的答案。”

end.


End file.
